


Something Better

by reeby10



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alpha Boss Johns, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Male Clothed Male, Omega Richard B. Riddick, Oral Sex, Pheromones, somewhat accidental voyeurism I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Riddick isn't the kind of omega who needs an alpha to get through his heats. But having one around isn't exactly a hardship.





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> Happy ABO Exchange, AngeNoir! I hope you like this :)
> 
> This takes near the end of Riddick, when they're leaving the planet. Just assume that for ~reasons, they all have to go in one ship and the ship is _quite_ a bit bigger than it looks lol

They were three days out from that hellhole of a planet when Riddick first began to notice. It was just a little thing, just a split second breathe of warmth that played up his spine when Johns happened to pass by his nook on the way to the back of the ship, but it was enough. His heat was coming up fast.

Despite the less than ideal situation he was in at the moment, it wouldn’t be the worst place he’d ridden out his heat. He wasn’t handcuffed for one, nor did he think the mercs on the ship would pose much of a problem. Johns was the only alpha among them, the rest were betas, but even that was unlikely to be problematic. He might be a merc, but he had a moral code, and Riddick was certain fucking an omega who didn’t want it was part of that.

Riddick had been through his heats enough to know exactly what to expect. Within a couple of days, the others could smell it on him. They were quiet about it, only whispering among themselves, and they avoided him even more. That suited him fine.

On the morning of the sixth day out, still two weeks away from the closest inhabited planet, he woke up covered in sweat, an ache deep in his gut. His heat was on in full force now, and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the small ship knew as well. Those that hadn’t already chosen to go into cryo for the rest of the trip at least.

The others had avoided him before, mostly out of fear for their own lives he thought, but now his part of the ship was even more empty. He’d been alone for most of his life anyway, including during his heats, so that didn’t bother him. He enjoyed the solitude their avoidance afforded him, always had. The alpha scent he could smell, drifting in from other parts of the the ship, though…

He might not need an alpha to take care of him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the scent of one. Especially one he knew to be strong and relentless in chasing his goals. As his heat wore on through the day, dipping and rising as he periodically took care of the arousal gnawing at his gut, Riddick found himself letting the scent relax him, settling into his bones in a way he could rarely allow when he was busy running and fighting for his life.

Riddick was laying back on the bed he’d made for himself, basically just a pile of his own clothing and whatever other soft material he’d been able to scrounge up, when the smell of alpha began to get stronger. His eyes, mostly drifted shut by then, shot open and he stared down the hallway. He didn’t think there was an imminent threat, but paranoia was as much a part of him as his omega nature.

It was only a minute later before Johns was there, stopping half a dozen feet away. Alpha scent seemed to ooze from him, surrounding Riddick in a cloud of pheromones even from that distance. His hands were behind his back, apparently held there with all his strength, going by the bulging muscles of his biceps.

“Riddick,” Johns said gruffly when he was finally tired of having Riddick stare silently at him. His eyes darted around, trying not to land on the unabashedly naked body before him.

“Johns,” Riddick answered, raising his eyebrows but making no move to cover himself up.

Johns cleared his throat, eyes finally stopping at a spot just above Riddick’s head. There was a vein pumping furiously in the side of his neck, but Riddick couldn’t tell yet if it was anger or arousal. It might even be both.

“I thought it might be pertinent to tell you that I’m going into cryo,” Johns said after another moment. “Full iso, so my scent will be neutralized until we get to Valha.”

Riddick watched the way Johns’ jaw clenched when he finished talking, nostrils flaring for a moment before he seemed to get ahold of himself. He was obviously very affected by Riddick’s omega scent. It was just a question of whether he was putting himself in iso because of that or to protect Riddick from the heady alpha scent that had been ramping up his heat.

And if it was for himself, was it because he didn’t want to want Riddick, or because he _did_?

Riddick only considered for a moment before grinning and sitting up a little, letting the stretch show off his body to the best effect. “Do you wanna fuck me?”

Johns’ eyes went wide and he let out something that sounded a lot like someone being strangled. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing else came out, much to Riddick’s amusement. He hadn’t expected to leave the merc so wordless.

“Is that a no?” Riddick asked after a few moments of silence. He wasn’t bothered either way, really, but heat was starting to crawl its way up his spine again, and if he wasn’t going to get fucked, he needed to take care of himself.

“That’s a what kind of fucking question is that?” Johns snapped. A droplet of sweat slid down from his hairline, making Riddick grin wolfishly at the physical show of his tightly controlled arousal.

“It’s the kind of question you might want to answer quick.” Riddick shrugged, laying back and letting one hand drift toward his slowly hardening dick. “Or just go put yourself in iso, doesn’t matter to me.”

For a second, Riddick thought that’s exactly what Johns would do. He seemed poised to turn and head back into the rest of the ship. But then he took a step forward and didn’t stop until he was just inches away from Riddick’s bed.

“I didn’t think you were interested in that,” Johns said, finally letting his eyes glide down Riddick’s form. He hummed appreciatively at the sight.

Riddick shrugged. “Usually not. But I make exceptions when I want to.”

Johns grunted out something that might have been amusement, then reached down to open the front of his pants. He pulled his dick out, slowly stroking it to full hardness while Riddick watched with appreciation. After a few minutes, Johns moved to straddle Riddick, bringing their dicks into alignment.

Almost immediately, Riddick could smell the way their scents mixed together, creating a heady thickness to the air that left them both panting as they began to move their hips in time. Johns’ body almost completely covered Riddick’s as he leaned over, letting his nose trail down the side of Riddick’s face until mouth met Riddick’s neck. He bit gently, then harder when Riddick groaned deep in his chest.

“Fuck,” Johns breathed out, biting down at the juncture of Riddick’s shoulder and neck so hard Riddick was pretty sure he broke the skin. A moment later a tongue was there to soothe the pain away.

“Thought that’s what the plan was,” Riddick said, back arching as Johns nipped at a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He could feel his hole fluttering, the alpha pheromones doing their job in opening him up in preparation. “You gonna get to that anytime soon?”

Despite not being able to see his face, Riddick was pretty sure Johns rolled his eyes. “Fine. Turn over.”

Riddick considered refusing for only a minute. Hands and knees was usually a position he avoided because of its reputation as such a submissive and passive position for omegas, one that was all about their need to be fucked. He wasn’t that kind of omega. But Johns knew that quite well.

Once Riddick was on his knees, he felt Johns’ hands on his hips. The merc seemed to be taking his time with the view of the strong, scarred back before him. Riddick eventually got tired of waiting and pushed back a little, trying to encourage him to get on with it.

Johns sighed, but a moment later, Riddick felt something pressing up against his hole, already slick from the alpha pheromones in the air. He let out a groan of satisfaction as Johns pushed in, just this side of too much friction, not stopping until he bottomed out. There was a pause of only a second before Johns started up a punishing rhythm, hands holding onto Riddick’s hips with bruising strength.

Riddick could feel the rough texture of John’s pants scraping against the sensitive skin of his ass with every thrust, but it only served to ratchet his arousal up even further. He let the front half of his body dip a little as he moved one hand down to stroke himself, the change in angle drawing grunts of appreciation from both of their throats. Johns sped up, hips pounding harder and hard, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the ship without care.

“Gonna come,” Johns said, voice tight as his thrusts began to lose their uniformity.

A moment later, Riddick felt the hot surge of slickness as Johns came deep within his ass. He groaned, tightening up to help milk the last drops from the man behind him. He may not need an alpha to get through his heat, but he did occasionally enjoy the intoxicating feeling of being stuffed full of alpha come.

Johns pulled out slowly and Riddick felt every inch of it, his body aching deliciously with exertion. He was still hard and aching, but for now he could wait. He was fairly certain Johns wouldn’t just leave him like this.

“Turn over, let me take care of you,” Johns said, and for once Riddick went quite willingly.

As soon as Riddick was lying comfortably on his back, come already dripping from his ass, Johns leaned down and took Riddick’s cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, making Riddick’s back arch up at the almost overwhelming sensation of it. He was so ramped up from the fucking and the pheromones and the sucking that it only took a few seconds longer before he was spilling himself in Johns’ mouth with a groan and a full body shudder.

Johns pulled back after swallowing the last drops of come down, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. Riddick looked up at him, feeling ridiculously relaxed and in absolutely no hurry to move at all. He could always clean the come up later.

“Well… I should get back to the helm,” Johns said after a moment.

“I thought you were going to iso,” Riddick replied, a feral grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Found something better to do with your time?

Johns opened his mouth to respond, then seemed to think better of it. Instead he just zipped up his pants, turning and walking out toward the rest of the ship. And his crew, who had no doubt heard every moment of their rendezvous. Riddick watched him the whole way, wondering if Johns would be back the next time his heat peaked. He kind of hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
